bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chikaradaun
Chikaradaun (力 下へ Down Force) Is the Zanpakto of an unnamed Shinigami. In its sealed form, it takes the form of of a regular katana with a bright red hilt and a conical crossgaurd. Shikai Chikaradaun’s release command is Force It Down (強いる それは 下り fo-su itto daun). When released, Chikaradaun takes the form of a pick, about half a meter in length, with one half red and one half white, a shape comically referred to by its owner as “An oversized toothpick”. The activation causes a flux of gravity on the spot, possibly making a crater or sending the user flying into the air. Shikai Special Ability: Chikaradaun has the ability to create controlled bursts of gravity. The movement speed of the burst is determined by its size, shorter blasts making for quicker travel. The blasts must originate from Chikaradaun, and thus travel slower with more distance. This means fighting in close range is the best option for speed, but carries the risk of catching the user in the created disturbances. Nami Rimen (周波 逆 Reverse Wave): After stabbing an object, a wave of reverse gravity breaks it apart. Sesshoku (接点 Contact/ Point of Tangency): By touching an opponent with the red side of the pick, Chikaradaun can increase the gravitational pull of their body. This ability may only be used once on an opponent, but the magnitude of the increased gravity changes by how long the enemy is in contact with Chikaradaun. Bankai Chikaradaun Henshuken (力 下へ地帯 至上 Down Force Dominance/ Sovereignty Area/ Zone) Holding Chikaradaun vertically, the user calls bankai. The user snaps Chikaradaun in half at the seam between the colors. A ring of light expands outward until stopped by the owner, and within that area the user can perform several abilities after Chikaradaun is snapped back together. Contact with Chikaradaun can negates the effects of its gravity manipulation. Bankai Special Abilities: Area Wall: At the edge and top of the area of effect, there is a field of gravity so strong it bends light, making the outside world appear horribly distorted. The outside of this wall is coated with a completely opposite field to negate any distortion of the outside world, as gravity this strong could prove disastrous in the long term for whatever world it may be used in. Hensuishi (地帯 溺水 Drowning Area): Intensifies gravity within the area to a point where the very water in the air is condensed onto the ground, forcing the opponent down with it. The ability is activated by the command “Drown By It” (水死する バそれはイsuishi motte sore). Hensuishi has been shown to be extremely deabilitating, as the opponent is pinned to the ground and unable to breathe. Hen Nami Rimen (地帯周波 逆Reverse Wave Area): An augmented version of Nami Rimen. Itten Seiryoku Hen (地帯 濃厚力 Concentration Force Area): The primary offensive ability of Chikaradaun Henshuken, It creates a fine tuned circle of effect, with adjustable size and power. The time it takes to cast this ability varies by how powerful the effect is and how large the area is. This effect can be dispelled at will. Any break of concentration during casting will break the casting, but any placed fields will remain until dispelled. Curiously, the gravity has the ability to be dispelled somewhat by spiritual pressure. Adept controllers of such can fine tune the release to dispel gravity, at least to a certain degree. However, Itten Seiryoku Hen is immune to this phenomenon. Trivia The entire concept of Chikaradaun was inspired by the line "Say 'down' to it or drown by it" of the song Game Over (1:29-ish and 2:40-ish of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCX6c07rcJw)